High School Fluff
by Itch101
Summary: Dean and Cas are high school students and good friends
1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure we can't just bullshit it?" He looked down at his project partner Castiel, who was sat neatly on the floor, legs crossed. Castiel looked up at Dean scornfully and shook his head, those deep blue eyes making full contact with Dean's green ones the whole time. He felt himself blush and he quickly looked up at the ceiling again. He and Castiel sat beside each other in English, and when it came to large projects such as this Dean preferred to work with Castiel over any of Dean's sport club friends. The majority of the other students thought this was because Cas would do all the work – but only Dean, Cas, and Dean's brother Sam knew the truth. Dean was dyslexic and struggled with English assignments. Castiel was quiet and patient, and didn't mock Dean for the inability to read and spell properly. This meant Cas was Dean's go to partner when it came down to writing a lot.

"Dean, I know this is difficult for you but would you mind at least contributing some ideas to the piece" Cas whispered, keeping his volume low. Despite the fact that Castiel knew the reason Dean liked pairing with him was because of Dean's problem, he couldn't help but worry that Dean also wanted him to do all the work. Dean sat up, rubbing his palm over his face.

"But Caaaaas..." He elongated the 'a' in Cas' name like a child. "I'm so tiiiiiiired." He lay down on his front, extending his arms towards Cas and flexed his fingers, attempting to grab at the smaller boy. "Can we pleeeeeeease take a break?" Cas looked up at the grabby fingers and saw the puppy eyes Dean was giving him, and he caved in. He put the pen down.

"Ten minutes."

"Yes!" Dean cheered before sliding off the bed to meet Castiel on the floor. "I think we should listen to some music." He looked at Cas, waiting for approval. Cas nodded slowly and Dean got up to put the music on. Cas watched him walk across the small room in awe. Since Cas had joined the school he had had a huge crush on Dean Winchester, something he knew wasn't a mutual feeling meaning he'd never thought to bring it up. Well, until now. Every year at their school there's a Valentines Day tradition where someone will leave a rose or some chocolates on someone's desk, alongside a clue to who they are. The majority of the time everyone knew who had given who the presents. The mystery came however when this year, Castiel got a single red rose on his desk. Everyone else, him included, had thought it was some elaborate joke someone had pulled on him. He thought this for weeks, until he'd mentioned it in English class when sitting with Dean. Dean had coughed whilst taking a mouthful of water, causing it to come shooting out of his nose and all over the desk. Castiel spent days thinking over this response. It couldn't have been a reaction to Cas getting the rose – the whole school had known within hours someone had given the school freak a rose on Valentines Day. Castiel came to the conclusion Dean had given him the rose. To show Dean he'd noticed and that he reciprocated the feelings, he waited until four months after Valentines Day before leaving a rose on Dean's desk. This caused a lot of commotion as to who had gone outside the tradition to show Dean they liked them. The only clue Cas left was a small typed note tied to the rose stem. The note was very simple, all it said was 'thank you', which made everyone else more confused. But Dean had known. Every time Dean did something nice for Cas like grabbing him a sandwich from the cafeteria on the days where people would bully Cas away from the lunch hall, Cas didn't respond with 'cheers' or 'thanks mate'. He always said 'thank you'.

Dean pressed play on the iPod that was docking in the speakers that were neatly pushed to the back of Cas' dresser. A song that Dean didn't recognise began to play. As he hummed along to the unfamiliar song he swayed gently before holding his hands out to Cas.

"Uh... it's prom soon and I was wondering..." Cas looked up sharply, breath catching in his throat. Was Dean Winchester going to invite him to prom? "Would you practice dancing with me?" Cas sighed. He should have known Dean wouldn't want to take him to prom.

"Sure." Cas said, standing up and putting his hands on Dean's waist. "Do you want to just... sway in time?" Dean nodded shyly and put his hands on Cas' hips. As they swayed, the room was silent except for the music.

 _ **There's nothing left to lose, fight never ends. I can't face the dark without you.**_

Cas loved this song, and looked up at Dean to tell him abut the song when he realised Dean was staring at him. He lot himself there and then in Dean's green eyes that stood out above the sprinkling f freckles n Dean's nose.

 _ **Holding the hands that pull me down, I am with you, forever, the end.**_

Dean leant down, resting his forehead on Cas' who blushes scarlet but didn't pull back from the touch.

 _ **Sing something new, I have nothing left. I can't face the dark without you.**_

Dean moved forward slightly, the gap between them closing and the tips of their noses grazed together. Cas could feel Dean's breath touching his lips.

 _ **There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends, I can't face the dark without you.**_

The song faded out and the two boy stood there still, the swaying forgotten as they both revelled in the small amount of contact they had. Cas' head was spinning. He was fractions away from kissing Dean Winchester. He felt Dean tense up, and registered seconds too ate that Dean was moving closer, not hearing anything except et pounding of blood in his ears.

 _ **This is that white-gold, Michelle Pfeiffer that ice cold-**_

They stumbled backwards, the mood broken by the sudden sound of Mark Ronson and they both coughed, clearing their throats. The silence between them was thick. They both chuckled before sitting back down on the floor. As the chorus came on, Castiel noticed Dean was watching him.

"Yes Dean?" He said, tilting his head like a puppy. Dean grinned.

"I was jut wondering if you were ticklish."

"Dean no plea-" Before Castiel could finish the sentence Dean had pounced on his, fingers tickling his sides. Cas squealed and writhed around laughing. Dean watched Cas writhe in laughter and felt a pang of disappointment. All the time he'd envisioned Cas beneath him calling out his name, and it was finally happening. But only because he was being tickled. Engrossed in their tickle fight, neither noticed the song stop and change. Castiel somehow ended up on top of Dean and pinned him to the floor.

 _ **I fell in love with an angel...**_

Cas' heart skipped a beat.

 _ **Heaven forbid.**_

Dean looked up at Castiel who was straddling his thighs. Castiel. His angel. His high school guardian who'd helped him pas numerous classes and made sure he would get the grades he needed to not attend summer school. His high school friend that had listened to him complain about homework, girls, Sammy. His buddy who had taken him out to lunch and coffee.

 _ **Made me a believer... with the touch of her skin.**_

Dean sat up sharply, making Castiel jump. Their chests were pressed together and Dean locked his eyes with Cas' looking deep into those pools of blue.

And then they kissed.

Dean's lips grazed Cas', judging his response. When he didn't flinch or panic, Dean kissed him again, this harder. His hand snaked up to to the back of Castiel's hand and gently held onto his hair, pressing Cas into the kiss.

Castiel was shocked. Dean Winchester was _KISSING_ him. Kissing! He didn't know what do to until he felt Dean's hand on the back of his head, which was when he kissed back hard, lips parting, and a soft groan escaping him before he had time to control it.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel made a soft noise as he leant into the kiss, savouring the moment because in the back of his mind he believed this was all some kind of sick joke. Dean was being put up to this by his sport buddies, there was a secret camera, he would be made a public joke and everyone would know that a) he was gay and b) he had a crush on Dean, the most popular boy in school. As these thoughts consumed him he pulled backwards and stared at Dean, tears welling up in his eyes.

"This... this is some kind of p-prank right. I mean there's gonna be s-some article in the school newspaper about Nerdstiel who kissed the Prom King right?" He stumbled over his words, still sitting on Dean, his lips feeling cold and lonely without Dean pressed against them. He regretted pulling away, my god he did but he knew that he couldn't let it continue if he was just going to be named and shamed for it.

"Cas what?" Dean frowned, confused. He rubbed Cas' cheek with his thumb, caressing the soft skin. "I'm not trying to trick you..." He felt sick. Castiel thought he was _tricking him_? He honestly thought that Dean was going to tell the entire school he'd made out with Castiel. Dean had always been proud of his friendship with Cas but he wasn't willing to suddenly tell the school they'd made out (though to be fair that had nothing to do with Cas – Dean did _not_ kiss and tell.)

"Y-you're not? You mean this won't be some kind of school wide prank?" He chewed on his bottom lip. Dean's heart melted. Castiel was giving him that look he gave everyone when nervous, eyes wide and full of tears, chewing on his bottom lip. Dean leant forward, pressing his nose against Cas'.

"No Cas, it's not some sick prank. I honestly want to kiss you, and if you're done worrying that cute little head off, I would like to continue kissing you." His voice was low and it made something inside Castiel stir.

"O-okay." He blushed a bright red, and Dean grinned, his thumb still tracing circles on Cas' cheek.

"Alright then." He leant forward again, lips brushing Cas' again. The music in the background was completely forgotten as they pressed together again. The kiss was warm and soft, and in contrast to Dean's semi-forcefulness, Castiel was gentle and withdrawn. Cas hadn't kissed many people, in fact he'd only kissed one, and that wasn't an entirely pleasant memory. Dean subconsciously ground his hips up into Cas and dug his fingertips into Cas' hips. Cas jumped slightly and Dean realised what he was doing.

 _Shit._

Castiel wasn't some cheerleader he'd brought home for the night because he was lonely and wanted some sugar. This was Castiel. Fuck Cas probably hasn't seen a goddamn vagina let alone a penis. Dean groaned and cursed himself internally. He was an idiot. Making out with someone on the floor and then dry humping them even though all he knew was that Cas had a crush on him? Way to go Dean. Dean knew that half the fucking school had a crush on him, making this seem all completely pointless. There was no way Dean could even try and disguise the grinding he'd done, it was pretty damn obvious what he'd done and what he wanted. But this wasn't anybody that Dean was kissing here. This was _Cas._ He actually cared about Cas. He didn't want to hurt Cas. He didn't want to see Cas the next day at lunch with mascara running down his cheeks, balled up tissues littering his lunch tray, sobbing away at his friends about how Dean Winchester is an awful human being but hot DAMN is he good in bed. Hearing Cas humming gently against the kiss brought him back to reality. Of course that wouldn't be Cas... for one, Cas wasn't one for friends. Or make-up.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Cas looked worried.

"Yeah. No. I mean yeah. I mean. Urgh." Dean sat up further, pushing Cas backwards off his lap. "I know you've heard rumours about me Cas. Okay most of them aren't rumours, they're true. I'm an asshole when it comes to relationships and sex. I don't trust people except Sammy and my dad meaning all relationships I have eventually just go south and boom I'm single and a jerk. But you. Man. I really fucking like you, more than anyone I've ever liked and if I'm honest, I don't wanna rush this with you. Kissing is great and all and damn it's better with you than any son of a bitch I've done it with before but I don't want to rush it. Rush you." Dean looked at the floor and poked at the carper, wearing his heart on his sleeve, raw and exposed for Cas to squeeze and play with.

"Okay."

 _Okay?_ Dean was so confused right now. Was Cas saying he didn't mind Dean going slow with him, or was he saying that he didn't want him to go slow? Dean was confused, and at this moment in time in Dean-Land; confused meant he needed a drink. With Cas now fully off of him he crawled across the floor and picked up the bottle of whiskey that was nearly empty. He shook it. Jack Daniels – shitty whiskey that tasted like barbeque sauce. But it was all his budget would allow.

"Okay?" Dean verbalised, finally remembering Castiel couldn't read his mind.

"Yeah, okay, we'll take it slow. Do whatever you want to do Dean." Cas was sitting cross-legged again, alternating his gaze between the bottle Dean held and the face of the boy holding it. There had been rumours around school Dean had an alcohol problem. More specifically, whenever Dean got stressed or confused or unhappy, Dean would grab a bottle of the liquid happiness and down it till he passed out. Dean smiled before unscrewing the cap of the whiskey and giving it a sniff.

"Ergh. I forget how much this shit stinks." He put the lid back on the whiskey. He didn't want to drink, not in front of Cas. This wasn't fair on the poor kid. Cas shuffled about on the floor, not knowing what to do anymore. Because he knew he wanted to kiss Dean. But Dean wanted to take it slowly.

"So uh... should we finish the project?" He gestured at the forgotten books on the bed and floor and Dean made a strangled noise before laying on the carpet.

"Nah."

"Then what do you want to do?" Cas asked, confused. He was sure they needed to finish this but at the same time he'd been working with Dean long enough to know that he couldn't force him to do it.

"Well. I would like to kiss you again, if that's not going too fast for you. And I swear this time I won't grind on you like I'm a horny teenager at a school disco." he grinned mischievously at Cas, who couldn't help but swoon slightly.

"Kissing is fine yeah. I mean it's not fine, it's great. Kissing is great, kissing you is great I-" Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel who was staring to ramble. Faster than Cas thought he could move, Dean got up and sat in front of him. He placed both his palms on Cas' cheeks and looked directly into his eyes, drawing Cas in. Waiting for Cas to become totally lost and drowning in his eyes.

And then he pushed his palms together, smooshing Cas' face to make him look like cartoon fish.

Dean cackled in pleasure of his friend ( _best friend? Kissing buddy?)_ waving his arms around as Dean smushed his face and Dean removed his hands, slipping them down and around Cas' waist.

"You- you smooshed my face." Cas was bewildered.

"Yes. You are a very, very cute little fishy." He giggled and laid his forehead on Cas' cheek, nuzzling his nose into the smaller boys neck. "Kiss me Cas."

So what else could Cas do?

He kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas kissed Dean again, feeling a lot more confident than the other two times. He smiled against Dean's lips and he felt Dean do the same. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas and he sighed happily, feeling warm and safe pressed against Dean's chest. The boys sat on the floor f Dean's room kissing for a while. The kisses weren't deep and forceful, they were simple and sweet, initiating contact and stabilising the ground. After a while, they broke apart laughing. Dean's stomach was grumbling loudly. They giggled and rested their foreheads against each others, sighing softly and just enjoying the comforting warmth they gave off.

"I think we should grab some food." Dean nuzzled Cas' cheek and purred in his ear.

"I can make pie?" Cas grinned at Dean, knowing that Dean fucking _loved_ pie. Dean's face lit up and he grabbed Cas' shoulders.

"You can make PIE?" Cas just nodded and grabbed Dean's hand.

"You can help." Cas raised his eyebrows and winked at Dean. "Don't worry, I won't give you too much to do." Dean pouted slightly when Cas told him he'd need to do some work for it, but he was only playing.

Once they were downstairs Cas started looking in the cupboards for the ingredients for the pie. The cupboards in the Winchester kitchen were pretty bare if Cas was honest. A loaf of bread in one, some chocolate spread and jam in another, and then in the fridge there was a bit of milk and some cheese. Cas wondered what the hell the Winchesters ate on a daily basis if this is what the state of their kitchen. Cas turned to Dean, digging in his pocket the whole time to find some screwed up money he'd shoved in there this morning.

"We gotta go buy ingredients." He said, waving the crumpled notes at Dean, who seemed embarrassed at the fact they hadn't had what Cas needed.

"Oh sure, we'll just run to the store. Sorry about not having the stuff though – Dad's going shopping tonight I think." Dean shoved his feet into his shoes, pissed off at the fact his Dad hadn't gone shopping _last_ night like he'd promised he would. "Won't be long Sammy!" Dean called over his shoulder as they left the house. For November it was pretty damn cold, wind bitter against exposed skin. Dean shivered and moved closer to Cas, hoping he could warm him up. Cas just smiled and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, pulling him closer.

"Cold?" The dark haired boy muttered as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, it's colder than I thought." Dean saw the shop in the distance and relief flooded him. Thank God. He sped up a bit, chuckling as Cas had to jog to keep up. They entered the shop and Dean turned, looking at Cas.

"Right then, what ingredients do we need oh mighty chef?" Dean grabbed a basket and headed towards the baking aisle, not paying much attention to where Cas was going.

"Dean, you might want to come and get the apple first." Cas said, pointing to an aisle that was closer. Dean blushed and trailed after Cas like a scolded child.

"Dean be careful don't bruise the apples!" Cas ran forward, cradling his hand under the bag before Dean dropped it on the counter. Dean just raised his eyebrows and carefully lowered the bag. "And preheat the oven please." Dean turned the oven on and sat at the kitchen table, watching Cas fuss over the ingredients and float around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and spoons, and searching every cupboard for a set of scales.

"We uh... don't have anything to weigh stuff with. We don't cook from fresh." Dean shuffled his feet about and Cas smiled.

"No problem, I make this all the time at home with Gabe, I don't really need the scales." Dean just sat behind Castiel, watching him carefully pour the flour and butter in a bowl and mix it. As he watched, Dean had a great idea. Slowly he stood up and went to the counter, hoping Cas was paying more attention to the apples he was peeling than to Dean. Luckily Dean was right. Ever so slowly Dean reached into the bag of flour, grabbing a small handful. Cas looked up at Dean right as he pulled his hand out and hid it behind his back.

"Dean? What are you- Dean what d you have behind your back. Did you take an apple?" Dean grinned mischievously, and way _way_ too late Cas realised what was happening. "Dean NO!" he squealed as Dean brought his hand round and smeared white powder all over Cas' face and t shirt, making huge white hand prints on his chest. Cas gasped in horror, puffing air out of his mouth sending a white cloud towards Dean. Dean still grinned at the smaller boy, eyes glittering in childish glee. Cas just pursed his lips and tried to look cross, but it didn't work. Dean looked too happy to be annoyed with. Cas rolled his eyes and stuck the pie into the oven before turning back to Dean.

"Right, now the pie is dealt with, it's time to deal with you." Cas smirked and Dean felt sudden fear. He and Cas hadn't actually play fought before – only him and Sam, and him and his Dad, and he knew how those always panned out, especially the ones with Sam because he was so bad at changing up his routine. Before he knew it, Cas was on him, flour in hand and that hand was running through his hair and over his face. Dean spluttered and pushed back, the flour on his hands rubbing against Cas' t shirt, leaving larger smears on the dark fabric. In a confused scrum they both launched themselves at the flour bag, desperate for more ammo. The bag, being rather cheap, ripped.

Both boys sat there in a mini state of shock as the flour covered them both. Hair, face, clothes, the floor, everything was covered in a fine layer of white powder. Dean giggled, watching Cas looked horrified at the scene, shocked at what had happened. Then he glanced at the time.

Dad was coming home soon. He had to clear this up. Now. Dean got up in a hurry, panicking.

"Need to clear up, Dad coming home." He whipped off his shirt, and shoved his jeans off, throwing them in a white powder pile to wash before Dad could see the mess. Not even thinking abut the fact Cas was right there and staring at him, Dean grabbed the dust pan and brush and began hastily sweeping up the flour, shoving it into the bin as fast as he could. He was breathing heavily as he picked up a wet cloth from the sink and rubbed it against the tiled floor, making it spotless. After half an hour of solid cleaning when Dean was finally sure the kitchen was presentable to his father, he smiled a tired smile at Cas who was still sitting on the floor covered in flour.

"Oh. You should take those off. I'll wash them." Dean said, gesturing to Cas' jeans and shirt. "And you can borrow my clothes, I think they'll be a bit too big but it's better than getting flour everywhere." He pointed at his small pile of floured clothes, only now realising he was still only in his underwear. Cas stood up, slowly pulling off his shirt. A small dusty cloud appeared around his head as the movement dislodged flour from his hair and he dropped it on the pile Dean had made. Dean could only marvel at Cas' body. It was slim, with muscles that were only slightly defined, but they were definitely there. What captured Dean's attention the most were the thin white scars decorating his ribs, and the black line tattoo on his left arm. Cas felt Dean's gaze burning into his skin and he blushed.

"My brother knows some tattoo artists... they did my tattoos without complaining about my age. He smiled sheepishly. Dean just shrugged. "Oh, the pie!" Cas pushed Dean out of the way and grabbed the oven gloves before pulling the golden piece of perfection from the oven.

"That looks amazing Cas... like wow. Dad will LOVE a piece when he gets home." He smiled at Cas, who could see that Dean was actually happy. "Now, give me your jeans so I can wash them." Cas obliged shyly before running back to Dean's room, praying to the good Lord above Dean's brother Sam wouldn't choose this very moment to leave his room.

Dean stood outside of his room wearing a pair of clean jeans he'd found in the tumble dryer and looked at his phone. There was a text from his Dad. Dean held his breath, hoping the text said that he'd be home soon.

 _Hey Dean, not gonna be home tonight. Sorry kid. If there's no soup in the cupboard and no money in the tin call Bobby. Real sorry Dean. Love Dad._

Dean angrily locked his phone, staring at the blank wall ahead. He knew Dad's job was important, it was what kept him and Sam from going into foster care but he hated the fact he never got to see his Dad anymore. He hated the fact him and Sam lived off cheese sandwiches and soup. He knew that if he could get to the food bank in town without someone from school recognising him, he would do, because at least then him and Sam would get some decent nutrition. He walked into his room and noticed Castiel sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book on angels and demons, one of those fake text books things. He closed the door behind him and just watched Cas for a little while, enjoying the fact that Cas was enjoying himself in Dean's house. If Cas liked it here, Cas would come round more often, and Dean right now was very glad Cas was here.


End file.
